


Sara And Reyes: Happy In Drabbles

by ArwenKaboom



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKaboom/pseuds/ArwenKaboom
Summary: This is going to be a collection of drabbles and one shots i come up with in some moments.Hope you enjoy them. :)





	1. Virgen de Sara

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write it from some different perspective, pretty much testing the waters. Let me know what you think of it, I'd appreciate it a lot. :)

 

There was a soft touch on her lips, warm fingers whispering in the night. Lips caressing skin, soft graze, meant only for her. A long kiss on the neck, tender, delicate.

“I’ll be gentle.”

His words ringing in her head.

 _But are we meant to be?_ _Are we born to be? Together? Is this it? Is this what we call real? Will he go and leave me after? What am I darling? Who am I darling?_

Another touch, on her breasts, sliding and tickling. A faint breath on her stomach. Her fingers going through his hair. Gripping it tighter.

 _Is this right? Do I trust you? I trusted no one. No one, I let in_ _no one. Why now? I did it now. So is this right? Are we born to be, to be together in a hurricane of love? To be soulmates that dance with a fire? To be one?_

“Mi vida.”

_Are we forever? Vida? That’s life. Forever entangled in this world… in pain, happiness, sadness, in my sorrow, in… love. In any world, in any life. Yes, we are. Oh how much I love you._

Sweat on their bodies shinning in the moonlight. A small breeze on her thigh, tickling. A slight arch of the spine. Tingling between legs. Aching. Hearts beating.

_I am surrendering. I am his and he is mine. Together. Two lovers, blindly trusting. This is real. This is pure. You can have all of me. I am yours darling._

Warmness of the breath and her body shook. Hands on her hips, holding her. A touch of tongue. Mind spinning, stars swirling, lost in debts of pleasure. Clutching the grass, pulling it out. A moan in a silent night.

_You saved me. I’m yours. In your arms I feel no pain. In your arms I 'm safe. In your arms I feel loved. I feel wanted. Show me how to love you more._

A breath traveling over her stomach, her breasts, leaving wet trails. Gasps in the dark. A soft “I love you” sweetly breathed. Sworn under the stars. Always together. Warm and soft lips kissing hers.

_My heart beats for you. I’m stolen by you, worshiped by you, followed by you. You and me, through all. Fighting… loving… caring… Yes, we are meant to be._

Pain, a sharp and sweet pain. Arching of the bodies. Soft cry and gasps. Movement of pleasure so slow and loving. They are one. His gaze lost in the blue of her eyes. Forever his. Given herself to him, and only him. Her touch so soft, filled with love. Forever in his arms, lost in the embrace. In his bed, forever his… and he hers.

_I wanted this. And I see it in his eyes, a true love, pure love. Something I never felt before. This feeling of belonging, this feeling of giving, relaxing and longing. And I am sure, we are born to be._

_We are meant to be._


	2. Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Reyes in the morning pretty much.

“Reyes… Reyes”

Sara whispered.

“Reyes, are you awake?”

She kicked him with her elbow. 

“No!”

“But you are answering.”

She snorted. 

Reyes was just lying there on his stomach, faced away from her.

“Reyes!”

“Reyes!” 

He kept quiet so she slapped his butt cheek and he turned towards her.  

“Dios woman, what do you want?!”

“Ahh you are awake, good.”

She giggled. 

“Would you go and make us some coffee?”

She gave him a puppy eyes look. 

“No!”

He said it as he rolled back to his previous pose.

“Reyes!”

She was kicking him repeatedly with her legs, making the whole bed shake.

“Reyes come on! Go make some coffee!… Please?.”

“No woman, let me sleep.”

He responded firmly. 

“Fine! Remember you made me do this.”

She pushed him off the bed and he fell down on the floor. She could see his head peeking over the side, squinting, and she laughed loudly, rolling on her back holding her stomach.

“That’s it, now you are in trouble!”

Reyes shouted as he jumped on her and started tickling her.

“No, no! Reyes, stop please!”

She yelled laughingly, throwing out her arms and legs uncontrollably.

“Remember, you made me do this!”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, stop please.”

After a good minute he stopped and kissed her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

“Fine woman, you win. I’ll go and make us some coffee.”


	3. I know you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quiet bath time?

Reyes was tracing his fingers the full length of Sara’s back. Gently rubbing her skin with his knuckles.

“This is nice.”

Sara broke the sounds of just water dripping.

“You and me, just enjoying the afternoon in a bathtub.”

Reyes smirked.

“I know something nicer we could do right now, all you need to do is ask.”

Sara laughed.

“You are so dirty, you know that? And I want us to just have quiet afternoon “

“Oh I know from a direct source you like that, you are not so ‘clean’ yourself.”

He had the smug expression, Sara was facing away from him but he knew she was smiling.

“Reyeees! Shut up.”

He was massaging her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. He pinched her neck and then kissed it, biting it a little too. Sara inhaled as she leaned her head on the side, opening her neck for him.

Reyes smirked while her skin was gently tucked between his teeth, he’d let go of it suddenly, it made her shudder.

He guided his hand over her collar bone, her neck and up to her cheek, and he turned her head towards him.

He pulled her closer kissing her, parting her lips with his tongue, tasting the sweet aroma in her mouth.

She was heavily breathing, moaning by every twirl his tongue made.

He pulled back and leaned backwards, he stretched his hands along the sides of the tub. He smirked, lavishly showing of.

“You see? You like it.”

Sara turned around in a jump and water was falling down in waves. She was frowning, and Reyes grinned.

“Oh you asshole. I hate you!”

She splashed water on him.

“Bastard!”

She splashed water on him again.

She tried to splash water for the third time but Reyes pulled her by the hand, and she fell on him.  He embraced her, holding her tight.

“Oh come on mi Reina, you love me.”

“No.”

She was firm, although her lips curving at the corners have betrayed her.

 “You don’t have to say it. I know you do.”


	4. I'll See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well i know the title says HAPPY in drabbles but i'm sorry. Shitty mood won.

“Sara please, give me time. Don’t give up yet.”

“Reyes…I am…I’m sorry Reyes”

“No.” He whispered. “No, please Sara! I need you. I can’t, not without you.” Reyes held her hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

“Don’t cry, Reyes please. It’s breaking my heart.” 

“I’m sorry Sara. Oh god I’m sorry.”

He leaned his head on her hands as he cried the words. “I should’ve been there for you. I can fix this. Just don’t give up.”

The chills went through his body, desperately trying to believe that this is all just a bad dream. 

“No one can fix this. And it’s alright, I’m okay with it.” She smiled warmly. “We had so many beautiful moments and I am so grateful for them. If someone turned back time, I’d do everything the same, even knowing it leads to this moment.” She murmured. “It’s not your fault.”

“I can’t let you go Sara! Not now. This is not the moment i let you go.” Reyes felt his heart splitting in half.

“I know, I know.” Her voice was calm. “But you have to…” She ran her fingers through his hair a few times. “…you know.” Her voice cracked as the tears fell from her eyes. 

“I love you.” Sara said it faintly as her hand slid from his head, hitting the floor.

“No, no, no! Sara! Come on mi Reina wake up. Please wake up, you can’t leave me. Please wake up.”

He cried loudly as he removed his hand from the wound and held her by her cheeks. Blood smeared as his hands touched her.

 _No response._  

He kissed her forehead and laid his head on her chest as he grieved. 

“I love you too.” He said it softly, wishing at that moment he’d just die with her.


	5. Don't You Get It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a logical choice to kill Sloane, but that doesn't mean she was fine with everything.

“I’m sorry.” 

Reyes’ hand touched her shoulder. It was a tender, caring touch. But she shaked his hand off and moved, making a distance between them. 

His somber eyes traveled together with her. “Don’t do this, Sara please!”

“You don’t get to say that!” Folding her arms she frowned at him. “You don’t get to say ‘I’m sorry’! Sorry doesn’t cut it!”

His lips longed to kiss her anger away. After all she loved him, he thought. He bit his lower lip and before he could think his actions through he pulled her closer, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. 

He felt her tongue playing a familiar game, sweetness of her lips felt like a morning dew on a thirsty plant, he needed it, depended on it. Their softness rubbing against his. it made Reyes give into this sweet surrender.

The moment passed and he felt pressure on his shoulders and then, pain. Only pain. 

Physical he could take, but his soul crushed under the emotional as she broke the kiss with her hand meeting his jaw. 

“It’s over Reyes! Don’t you get it?! I can’t trust you ever again!” Raising a finger to his face as he looked back at her. The cave echoed her words over and over again, like it wasn’t enough for Reyes to hear them just once. 

_It’s over. It’s over. It’s over._

Liar? He was. Biggest in her life maybe, but did he deserve to hear them so many times. Every time like another stab, like salt to his wound, burning inside, wanting to explode. 

Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were a straight line, not even a slightest curve in corners. The coldest look he ever seen her have, it made him shiver.

_It can’t be._

“Sara?” A whisper came out. 

There was a shimmer in his eyes “Sara I...” He sighed. “Sara please, don’t do this, don’t push me away. We can fix this dammit!” 

She puffed the air out through her nose and turned her back. “Just go Reyes. It’s done.” She folded her hands as she now was facing the wall of the cave. Standing firmly she wouldn’t move an inch. 

“Sara no, please I can...” His voice cracked and as he looked down it hit him hard. 

_She can’t forgive you, you idiot!_

“Alright.” He agreed to her demand quietly. His trembling hand hung in the air, longing, wishing to touch the softness of her skin one more time. One  _last_  time, he feared. 

 _Pointless!_  He thought.  _It would only do more damage._

He pulled his hand back, denying himself the pleasure he craved for. The need grew stronger though. It was her, the love of his life,  _the one,_ and he couldn’t touch her. Not anymore.

He clenched his fists instead, his nails almost ripping the skin of his palms. It hurt, but not as bad as her rejection.

 _Pointless._ He thought again. 

“I will go Sara.” He murmured. 

Dragging his body slowly outside of the cave, his eyes found her back where he wished for her eyes to be, just calling him back in the warmness of her embrace, looking at him the way they used to. 

He liked the way she would look at him more than anything. It gave him hope, maybe someone can finally love him. But it was just the cold blackness of her armor. 

“Goodbye my love.” He murmured again and it seemed like the wind carried his silent words away. If she did hear him, she didn’t even flicker. 

The silence, so bitter, so cruel it crushed the walls she held inside. Her chest felt heavy, her eyes hurt like needle pricks and the lump in her throat was hard to swallow. Her clenched fists hit hard against the crude surface of the wall. 

“Oh god!” She broke down as she yelped. “Oh god! Oh god! Why?” 

Weeping, her body shivered. There was no stopping the tears, they fell down fast, like they were made of stone. Slamming her spine against the wall she curled down, burying her head in knees. 

“Why did you hurt me like this, you asshole?!” 


	6. White Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well i should really change the name of this collection!

She slowly came out of a shower and as she dried her body with the towel she wiped the steam of the mirror, and took a look at herself for the first time in couple of days.

The bags under her eyes grew in size and were quite visible, another sleepless night. She applied a little bit of make-up in the hopes to cover it up.

Naked, just covered in towel, she head to her room. The clothes were carefully laid and straighten across the bed. She ran her fingers gently over the soft fabric of the dress, faintly smiling and then picking it up.

She was almost ready, just few more things, when the door hissed, revealing Scott.

“I see you liked what I chose for you.” He smiled from the doorway.

“Did you know?” She turned to him, making a pause. “That he bought it?”

“Of course I did sis, I listen when you talk.”

Sara smiled, grateful to have someone like him.

“Are you ready?” Scott asked as he approached the couch she sat on.

Her eyes traveled from him to the table, where the necklace with her Milky Way pendant laid. She softly grazed it with her fingers before picking it up.

“I just need this, and I will be.” She said.

She’d try to clip it behind her neck, but the small clasp slipped from her fingers at least five times now.

 _How did he do it from the first time?_ She wondered _. How does Reyes do it?_

She’d quickly get frustrated and would start to show it with the fast strokes of her hands.

“Hey, hey! No, you can’t do that, you shouldn’t get frustrated” Scott sat next to her, taking the ends of the necklace from her fingers. “Let me.”

Maybe Scott could clip it from the first try, but he let it slip a several times before succeeding.

“All done sis.”

“Thank you.” Sara said it calmly as she clenched the pendant in her hand. “We should go.” She stood up picking up the bouquet of white Lilies.

Scott nodded and they left the Tempest and traveled to Ditaeon, and her home.

Days have passed since she last slept there, the Tempest seemed like the place that hurt the least at this moment.

“Scott stay close to me.” She whispered as they entered the house.

“I will, don’t worry sis.”

Sara wished she could skip this part or at least reach her room without anyone noticing her, but that was only a wish as Keema was approaching her.

“Sara, you look lovely.” Keema scanned her.

“Thanks, Scott picked it.”

“Oh he will love it, I remember helping him shop for that.” Keema smiled to an awkward silence Sara gave her. Obviously Keema was quite drunk.

“Well nice to see that you are okay, we worried when you stormed off. I guess I’ll see you there Ryder.”

Sara waited for Keema to disappear in the crowd and she turned her eyes to Scott. “Get me out of here.” She pleaded with her eyes.

Scott couldn’t help it but oblige to her wish and he took her outside.

As they started walking, Sara stopped herself and met with Scott’s eyes. “Take me to him.”

“Sara no.” Scott shook his head.

Sara stared at him intensely and her eyes danced, flickered. “Scott… I said take me to him!”

“Alright!” He agreed. “But I don’t like this.”

They walked towards the mere end of the Ditaeon where a sole structure was sitting. Scott came in first and with hesitation, Sara followed.

“Here he is. But Sara…”

“Open it.” She ordered.

“Sara?” Scott softly said her name.

“Open it!” She shouted.

He opened it and Sara’s eyes flickered as they drowned in her own tears.

There he lay, Reyes. In his favorite suit. His face covered in small cuts and his nails ripped out and what was left were only bits and pieces that were stuck to his nail beds.

Her shaken hand traveled to his, as though she was going to hold it, but instead she pulled the sleeve up, revealing the bare muscles where they skinned him alive.

She couldn’t keep the tears from falling and Scott hugged her tightly. “I knew you would do this to yourself. My poor sister.”

She’d slowly calm down after several long moments and as she was wiping her tears she asked. “Do you think he would like them? The Lilies?”

“I’m sure he would.” Scott nodded.

Sara then approached the coffin again, placing the Lilies on Reyes’ chest and leaned over giving him one last kiss.


End file.
